


the feeling's mutual

by spellingbee



Series: danger days ficlets [9]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, First Kiss, Getting Together, Nonbinary Party Poison, Other, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Jet and Party fight some Dracs.Afterward, Jet surprises them.





	the feeling's mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Week 35!
> 
> this was a request from my friend ferr (spook--juice on tumblr), who wanted a suprise first kiss with jetpoison! thanks ferr, hope you like! 😘
> 
> thank you to my zucchini ace (funkobraofficial on tumblr) for beta-reading! i love you! 💖
> 
> please enjoy!!

“Duck, Jet,  _ fuck!” _ Party Poison fires off a bolt from their ray gun, narrowly avoiding setting Jet’s hair on fire again. The laser bolt strikes the Drac in the neck, and the Drac falls back, sending a puff of dust into the air as their body hits the ground.

“Move, move,  _ behind _ you!” Jet calls back, firing his own gun. 

Party jumps to the side, leaping out of the way of Jet’s blast. They fire quickly, taking down two more Dracs behind and off to the side of Jet. 

“Think we can make it to the car?” Party calls, darting forward and out of Jet’s way again.

Party sees Jet’s head jerk back and forth, his hair following the motion and whipping against his neck. “Yeah,” he says, and he’s already moving, “make a break for it, ‘fore they call in reinforcements!”

Party turns and sprints, barely keeping pace with Jet’s longer stride. The car’s not far, but there’s still Dracs all around, making things that much more difficult. 

A laser bolt flies past them, close enough that Party can hear the sizzle of deadly energy.

The bolt strikes the side of the Trans Am, forming a circular hole right through the passenger side door. It’s not the best, but the car’s been through worse.

Jet reaches the car first and throws open the passenger side door. He dives into the car, scrambling across the seat to the driver’s side. Party follows him, firing a couple shots behind them in the hopes of taking out a couple of Dracs. 

“Go, go, go!” Party shouts, slamming their hand on the dashboard.

Jet slams his foot on the gas, and they’re off. Some of the Dracs move out of the way, but others aren’t so lucky, and the car’s just as effective as a laser blast at taking them out when need be.

There’s a couple more close calls, the Dracs firing off a few final bolts, and then they’re free.

Party doesn’t let their guard down until they’re sure there’s no Dracs following them, but a few minutes later, Jet slows the car down to a less breakneck pace, and Party allows themself to slump against the back of the seat, lowering their gun to their lap.

“Fuck, Jet,” they say, sighing. “That coulda been  _ bad.” _

Jet doesn’t say anything. He slows the car to a crawl, and then cuts the engine. It’s weird; usually Jet would be laughing right now, letting out some of his tension from the fight, or making some relieved comment. Party turns to Jet, about to ask him if something’s wrong, when they’re met with Jet’s mouth on theirs.

Party freezes, taken aback. Because,  _ what?! _ Why the hell is  _ Jet Star _ kissing them? Not that they’re  _ upset _ by it, because hell, they’ve been crushing on Jet for  _ way _ too long now, but that doesn’t explain why  _ Jet _ is kissing  _ them, _ or why it’s happening  _ now, _ or, like, any-fucking-thing!

Party’s just about worked up the courage to kiss back when Jet’s pulling back, way too soon. They blink at him, still frazzled, and see him  _ blushing. _

“Oh,  _ shit,” _ he says, eyes comically wide. “I--I’m so sorry, Party, I don’t know what came over me, I just--”

“Jet,” Party says, their mind slowly coming back to them. “Jet, holy  _ fuck!” _ They reach out and put their hands on his shoulders, locking their gaze with his. He bites his lip, but doesn’t pull away. “You just  _ kissed _ me!”

“Yeah,” Jet says, worrying at his lip. “I’m sorry, I just--that was a real tough fight, back there, and it just kinda hit me that I coulda lost you, but I  _ didn’t _ lose you, and I--I guess my body just kinda moved without me thinkin’ and I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

And, oh  _ no. _ Nope, Party’s gonna make a liar out of Jet now. “Did you mean it?” they ask him.

“Uh.” Jet blinks at them, then blushes harder, his cheeks darkening and his eyes shining brighter. “I--um. ...Yes.”

That’s  _ definitely _ the answer Party was hoping for. Destroya, to think Jet fucking  _ likes them back?! _ “Perfect,” they say, grinning at him. “That’s  _ exactly _ what I wanted to hear.”

“Wha--”

And this time it’s Party cutting Jet off, lunging forward to connect their lips again, wrapping their arms around his neck and grabbing fistsful of his hair. 

Jet makes a noise against their lips, a sort of surprised hum, and then he puts his hands on Party’s waist and tugs them closer, and he tilts his head  _ just so, _ and,  _ oh! _ Yeah, this is the  _ best damn thing _ Party’s  _ ever _ experienced!

_ Ever! _

They move one hand from his absolutely goddamn  _ luxurious _ hair to stroke the fucking  _ delightful  _ stubble on his cheek, giving his lower lip just a little nibble as they do so.

Jet shudders against them and jerks back, staring wild-eyed back at them. Party arches an eyebrow at him, smirks a little.

“Everything okay over there, Jet Star?” they ask, as though their heart isn’t beating erratically in their chest from the sheer  _ happiness _ radiating through them because  _ they fucking kissed Jet! _

“I. uh,” he says. “I didn’t think--I mean. Why’d  _ you _ kiss  _ me?” _

Is Jet really  _ this _ unobservant? Not that Party really has any room to talk, they suppose, but  _ still. _ “Fuck, I’m not tryin’ to be  _ subtle _ here, Jet!” they exclaim, pulling their other hand out of his hair so they cup Jet’s perfect face in both hands. “I fuckin’  _ like _ you, dumbass!”

“You do?” Jet asks, and then he gets the goofiest goddamn grin Party’s ever  _ seen _ on his face. “I. Uh. Wow. Okay. The, uh, the feeling’s mutual.”

Party laughs, leans in and kisses him again, just a peck this time. “Yeah, I kinda got that,” they murmur, closing their eyes to savor the feeling of him so close to them. “Yeah,  _ fuck. _ Be my boyfriend?”

They’re close enough that they can  _ hear _ him swallow, feel him take a deep breath, and he says, a little shakily, “Only if you’ll be my datemate.”

And Party, laughing, answers with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 😄
> 
> this is about the length i'm expecting to post most weeks, when i don't have a chapter of a longer fic available. they'll mostly be tumblr prompts, like this one was, with a few exceptions. au's and canon-verse are both likely!
> 
> if you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or kudos below. i'd love to know your thoughts! 😘


End file.
